


Pinky Promises Weren't Meant to be Broken

by geritapancake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, HRE is lightly mentioned, Human Names Used, M/M, Tragedy, get your tissue boxes ready, light fluff?, low key Germany!HRE, sorry bout this friends, spain romano japan and prussia are all minor characters, this got really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritapancake/pseuds/geritapancake
Summary: Why did Feliciano always make promises when he knew they would just be broken?[RATED T: major character death, angsty]





	Pinky Promises Weren't Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Bring your tissue boxes!  
> (also please point out any grammar mistakes.)
> 
> [oof, an older fic]

Feliciano sat in the small field picking flowers, and weaving them into pretty flower crowns. Ludwig had gone to some business meeting for the day, which left him to lounge around. He went to the same small field he went to when he needed to calm down, at least when Ludwig wasn’t around. It was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen. Just like Ludwig was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He weaved the small flowers in between his fingers, whilst tears sprinkled down his face. He wasn’t sure why he was crying, but he was sure that he didn’t want to know. It was probably something about that little boy, from all those years ago, that he could never get out of his mind. He shook his head as if that would clear all his negative thoughts. He always thought about him some way or another. Probably because Ludwig reminded him of that boy so much. They looked so similar. Feliciano let out a groan, and did his best to focus on the delicate flowers in his hand. He couldn’t concentrate, all that he could think about was that little boy. He remembered the promise they made to each other. Why did he always make promises, when they would just be broken. Slick tears made their way down his face, and he tried his best to wipe them away. People always left him, and he hated that. He didn’t want to be alone, he couldn’t bare to be alone. He spent too many years alone. But he’s not alone anymore, at least not at the moment. He had Ludwig, Kiku, and his brother and Antonio too, and so many more. He had more friends than he could have ever dreamt of. He didn’t want anyone to take that away. 

-

It was getting dark and Feliciano had started heading home. Well, he started heading to Ludwig’s house. It might as well have been his house too, seeing how much time he spent over there. He had flower crowns stacked on top of his head, and tear streaks staining his face. He was exhausted from crying all day. He wasn’t really even sure why he had been crying all day. It didn’t matter anymore though, he would get home and Ludwig would cheer him up. 

He finally arrived at Ludwig’s house, and knocked on the sturdy door. “Coming!” He could hear Ludwig yell, in his loud booming voice. The door swung open, and Ludwig’s dogs almost trampled Feliciano. “Ciao!” Feli said, giggling at the three rambunctious dogs. Ludwig opened the door wider to let Felciano in, and all three dogs followed suit. “Are you okay, Feli?” Ludwig said, knowing almost immediately something was off. Feliciano shrugged with his always present smile. “Long day.” He stated, trying not to discuss the matter. He stood on his tippy toes and placed one of the numerous flower crowns on Ludwig’s head. He then teetered over to the comfy couch and plopped down on it, the dogs all trailing right behind him for loving pats. Those dogs really loved Feliciano. Ludwig still didn’t buy Feli’s whole “long day” gag. He sat down on the couch next to Feliciano, studying him. He looked like he could burst out into tears at any moment, but it was obvious he was trying to hide it. “Feli…” Ludwig said sternly, yet softly. Feliciano didn’t answer, he just grabbed Ludwig’s hand and played with his fingers. Feliciano usually did that we something was bugging him. He liked to make sure Ludwig was there, and it served as a good distraction. “Promise me something?” Feliciano asked quietly. He looked up at Ludwig. “Promise me that you won’t leave me like they did.” He finished off. “Why- why would I do that? Feliciano, you know I’ll always be by your side.” Ludwig retorted, slightly confused why this was coming up right now. “Promise me!” Feliciano said a little bit louder than he intended to, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He stuck his pinky finger out, and Ludwig nodded, interlocking their fingers just like they did those few years ago. “I promise.” Ludwig said sternly. 

-

Ludwig and Feliciano walked on the burning hot sidewalk. They were taking a day off to just roam around and shop. Their hands were intertwined, and Feliciano was swinging both of their arms. He hummed contently, occasionally stealing a glance at Ludwig. It was a beautiful sunny day, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. The pinky promise the two had made the day before made Feliciano feel a numerous amount better. The whole day had consisted of the two of them goofing off, petting dogs, and going in and out of too many stores to count. They surprisingly hadn’t bought anything though. They decided that their last stop of the day would be a small ice cream parlor. Feliciano bounced inside the building, and gently placed his hands on the counter. “Ciao!” He said excitedly, and Ludwig chuckled lightly. It was always a nice sight to see Feli get excited over little things like ice cream. “What would you like?” The lady behind the counter asked. “Birthday cake, please!” He said, and then glanced over towards Ludwig. “Vanilla please.” He said, nodding his head. “M’kay! Coming right up!” The perky lady said, clapping her hands once. 

They got their ice creams and intertwined hands again, walking out of the parlor. They started their nice walk home. They walked in content silence, licking their ice cream cones. Suddenly a loud, but muffled scream, shook them out of their peaceful trance. “They’ve got a gun!” Someone yelled, diving to take cover. Feliciano froze, dropping his ice cream cone. His breath already starting to accelerate. Ludwig squeezed Feliciano’s hand. The person with the gun, grabbed a nearby person and shook the gun wildly. “I-I’ll shoot ‘em! Nobody move!” The gun’s owner yelled. Within a matter of seconds a policeman arrived. They were conveniently sat right next to the scene. The policeman jumped out of the car, right behind Ludwig. The gunman blindly shot, towards the noise. Feliciano’s eyes widened, and before he even comprehended what had happened Ludwig stumbled backwards and hit the ground. “L-Luddy?!” Feliciano tried to yell, but his voice barely came out. He slumped down on his knees, and gently grabbed Ludwig’s face. “Ludwig? H-hey, stay with me!” He said as calmly as he could. Ludwig just stared up at him, a small pool of blood already starting to form. He had been shot in the chest. “Hey, Feli?” He said weakly. His vision already starting to fade out. “Smile for me, please?” He pleaded, if he was going to die he wanted the last thing he saw to be Feliciano’s smile. 

“Ludwig?!”  
“Ludwig??”  
“Ludwig, please! Open your eyes!” 

-

The ambulance had come shortly after Ludwig lost consciousness. The gunman had been apprehended immediately after he was shot. They were in the hospital, and Ludwig was currently going under surgery. Feliciano was having trouble breathing. Kiku, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino were in the waiting room with him. Kiku was rubbing Feliciano’s back, and trying to convince him Ludwig was going to be fine. Honestly though, Kiku couldn’t even convince himself. People were sending them glances full of pity, but Feliciano couldn’t find it in himself to care, all he cared about was Ludwig being alive. 

It had been a few hours at this point, Antonio and Lovino went home, but Feliciano, Kiku, and Gilbert wanted to stay and wait. All three had fallen asleep, Kiku’s head on Feli’s shoulder, Feli’s head on Kiku’s head. Gilbert laid out on a few of the chairs that were pushed together. A nurse shook them from their slumber, putting on a sympathetic smile. “You’re here for Ludwig Beilschmidt, correct?” The nurse asked, and Feliciano nodded his head slowly. He was scared of what the nurse was going to say. Was he alright? Was he… He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. He couldn’t lose someone else. Not when everything was finally starting to work out. As soon as he started freaking out, and hyperventilating the nurse lightly grabbed his shoulders. “He’s doing fine.” She said, lightly. It sounded like she had trouble believing her own words, though. Feliciano let out a breath of relief. “All three of you can visit him for a short while.” She finished off.

She led them down the bright white hallways, you could hear faint sobbing from some of the rooms. Whether or not the crying was of relief, or of something else they would never know. They finally arrived at Ludwig’s room. “You can all go in at once, but you need to be quiet. He might still be asleep.” The nurse directed. The door swung open, and Feliciano choked back a sob. He put his hands over his mouth to muffle his cries. His feet dragged themselves forward. They all took seats by his bed. “Hello, again.” Ludwig said weakly, his voice raspy. Feliciano grabbed his hand, and started playing with his fingers. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, I’m right here, Feli.” Ludwig reassured. After that they all sort of bandied words, until the doctor arrived. “I’m sorry, but only one of you can stay.” The doctor informed. “Please decide who will stay, and inform us in the next few minutes.” Kiku, and Gilbert both looked at Feliciano. “A-are you sure?” Feliciano asked. “He’s your brother, Gilbert.” He finished. “I know.” Gilbert said. “Which is why I know you should stay.” He ruffled Feliciano’s hair. They both said their goodbyes to Ludwig, and left. 

Feliciano was tired of crying, but it seems that’s all he was able to do. Ludwig wiped his tears. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” Ludwig comforted. “I- I don’t want to lose you.” Feliciano cried. “And you won’t.” Ludwig confirmed, squeezing Feliciano’s hand. “Now get some rest, it’s been a long day.” He rubbed circles on the back of Feliciano’s hand. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Feliciano retorted. 

Eventually Feliciano fell asleep. Ludwig’s eyes started to water, he propped himself up and rested on the back of the bed. Ludwig knew he didn’t have long. He just didn’t know how to break the news to Feli. He didn’t want any of them to know, so he told the nurse to tell them he was fine. He didn’t know if that was the right thing to do or not. He decided to call the nurse in to get him a piece of paper and a pen. She came in and did exactly what he asked. She handed him two pieces of paper, and a pen. “How long do I have?” He asked, sadly. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. “A few hours? Maybe a day if you’re lucky?” She said. “I’d tell him how you feel, and your state.” She nodded to Feliciano. “It may seem better to keep quiet, but you should at least say goodbye.” With that she walked out of the room. He started scribbling goodbyes, and other candied words onto the papers. He didn’t want to die! But he didn’t see where he had a choice in the matter. 

After a few minutes he finished writing his goodbyes. He gazed at Feliciano, who was contently asleep. He decided it’d be best to wake him up. He shook his arm a little. He hummed, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. He smiled softly, and Ludwig was sure that his heart would explode right then and there. “Mornin’?” He slurred, but he wasn’t sure what time it was. “No, not morning.” Ludwig chuckled, pushing some of the stray hairs out of in front of Feliciano’s eyes. Feliciano was a little confused why he woke him up, but he went with it. “How are you feeling?” Feliciano asked. “Fine, Feli. I’m fine.” He said softly. He wasn’t sure how to say this next part. “H-hey Feli…” Ludwig started. “Yeah?” Feli asked, kind of confused. “You know…” Ludwig wasn’t sure how he was supposed to say this. “Whatever happens.. I-I love you.” He spoke the last part a little bit softer. “I love you, Feliciano. More than you could ever know.” At this point tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Feliciano looked torn. “I- What do you mean…” He stuttered. “What’s gonna happen? You’re fine, right?” He said, trying to reassure himself. Ludwig avoided his eyes, not saying anything. “Right?!” He said quieter, his voice slightly cracking, and tears cascading down his face. “Feli…” Ludwig murmured. “No… No!” Feli shouted. “You can’t. You can’t leave me!” He sobbed. Ludwig leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Feliciano’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him. Feli buried his head in the crook of Ludwig’s neck. “Ich liebe dich, Feli.” Ludwig whispered. “T-ti amo, Luddy.” Feli said quietly. “How long?” Ludwig wasn’t sure how to answer that. “A few hours? A day at most?” Ludwig said trying not to let anymore tears slide down his face. Feli retreated from Ludwig’s arms. He grabbed the sides of his face softly, and leaned in, his eyes flickering shut. The kiss was short and sweet, a goodbye without any words at all. They both just stared into each other's eyes, trying to hold onto every little detail. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s hand, and kissed the back of it. Ludwig just leaned his back on the bed and gazed softly at Feli. Feli breathed in a deep breath and started singing slowly. “Draw a circle, that’s the Earth. Draw a circle, that’s the Earth. Draw a circle, that’s the Earth. I’m Hetalia.” He sang, hiccuping in between some of the lines. Ludwig’s hand went slack. Feliciano didn’t dare look up, hoping he was just asleep. A loud dull beeping started, and Feliciano choked out a sob. He squeezed Ludwig’s hand, and he reached over flimsily to push the button to call the nurse. “Why?!” Feliciano cried. “Why does everyone keep breaking their promises?!” The nurses rushed into the room, and Feliciano was pushed out. He just sat outside of the door, his head buried in his hands. “Why do I keep making promises, when I know they’ll just get broken.” Feliciano whispered, defeated. “Liars!” He screamed. “All they do is lie!” He banged his hand on the door to Ludwig’s hospital room, sliding down to the floor. “You promised me!” He screamed as loud as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really like it honestly. :)


End file.
